The Crash
by NewIreland
Summary: this is when all of hetaila decide to go to cuba for a party vacation but something happens and down, down they fall.


**The crash**

_Chapter 1 - The airport_

"Hurry up Alfred!" shouted Arthur impatiently.

"I'll be one minute Arthur!" Alfred yelled back.

"You moron! What are you doing up there?" bellowed Arthur.

"Packing I'll be a matter of minutes!" Alfred screamed back.

"Right" said Arthur and descended the stairs he opened Alfred's door and found him jerking off on the sofa.

"ARRR!" yelled Alfred in surprise and jumped up.

"What the hell are you doing!" bellowed Arthur in anger and shock.

"I'm nervous, just go and get the stuff in the car, I'll be a minute" Alfred said putting a pillow in front of his erect cock.

"Why the hell are you nervous? Why are you wanking if your nervous? Why should I put the bags and stuff in the car when your sat here jerking off?" Arthur said annoyed and shocked.

"I'm nervous because I hate flying to hot places. I'm wanking because I don't like being nervous so I try to forget it. Because I need to finish off" Alfred said blushing.

Arthur stared at him then walked down stairs and started to pack the bags into the car, Arthur was desperately trying to forget what he had just seen and was soon noticing he was becoming rather bothered and hot.

He ignored it like he did when Francis touched his crotch. He went back into the house and shouted for Alfred to bring down his bags.

"Okay!" shouted Alfred in reply.

Arthur went and sat in the front room, he looked round and hoped the maids and house keeper would look after it. Then down came Alfred with his bags. He stopped and looked in the room where Arthur was.

"You okay Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine" he replied.

"Okay well I got two more bags to get then we can go" he said and carried his bags off to the car.

Arthur looked round to make sure he wasn't stood there and slipped his hand down his pants. He leaned back into the chair and caressed him self. He hadn't seen Alfred come back in the house and go upstairs. Alfred hadn't realised that Arthur was polishing his rocket and so when he came back down and looked in the room he was shocked.

"ARRRR!" yelled Alfred in shock.

"ARRRRR!" screamed Arthur in shock and fear he jumped up and snatched his hand from his pants.

"Your wanking?" asked Alfred confused.

"That's none of your business!" shouted Arthur angry.

"Well I did just see you with your hands down your pants" said Alfred.

"That doesn't mean I'm wanking though does it!" Arthur yelled in frustration.

"Well I guess" said Alfred confused.

"Get the bags in the car or we'll be late" Arthur said and hurried off to get some extra bags.

Alfred took his bags to the car and climbed in. He buckled up and waited for Arthur. Arthur came walking out the house with some more bags and put them in the car. He made sure it was closed and locked then he went back to the house and locked the door. He looked around and hid the keys in the place where he told the house keeper they'd be. Alfred beeped the horn and Arthur got in the car. He glared at Alfred for beeping the horn and then he buckled up and drove off to the airport.

Chapter 2 - at the airport

They got to the airport and greeted Gilbert, Antonio and Ludwig who were waiting for them at the gate.

"Where's the others?" asked Arthur.

"They're on the plane waiting" said Ludwig.

Gilbert helped Arthur with his bags and Antonio carried the extra ones. Alfred glared at them as he walked behind them to the entrance of the plane. When they got there Gilbert let Arthur go first up the steps while he swiftly followed behind with Antonio quickly following, Alfred knew them and he knew they were checking out Arthur's ass. He got on the plane and waited for Arthur to be seated. Then he put his bags away without the nice help that Arthur had received from Antonio and Gilbert. He looked at Arthur who was sat in-between Antonio and Gilbert. He glared at them then walked off to sit next to Ivan he looked at him worried. Ludwig got everyone's attention.

"Now Francis will be a few more moments whilst we are waiting we have entertainment for you" said Ludwig then walked off the plane. The lights went low and on came some sexual music. Then out came women wearing barely anything. Everyone on the plane was wide-eyed and enjoying the view. Alfred wasn't interested in women anymore so he looked over at Arthur who was talking with Gilbert. Gilbert was more than happy to talk to Arthur instead of watching the women. Alfred knew he'd have to keep an eye on him. He looked over at Ivan who was smiling whilst watching the women walk over to people and do dances in front of them. Then one women came over to Ivan and he was entranced by her. Alfred rolled his eyes and looked over at Arthur. After a few moments of entertainment the ladies went and left the plane they all sat there and discussed which women had better breasts. Then on walked Francis and Ludwig.

"I guess I missed something" laughed Francis.

"We both did" smirked Ludwig and he helped Francis put his bags away. Then Francis sat next to Antonio.

Alfred glared at all three of them. Ivan was watching him and smirked in amusement. Ludwig sat next to Matthew who was already asleep with his bear. The door closed and out came the pilot he checked everyone was there then he began the take off. The plane cruised down the run away and then pulled off into an tall climb to reach it right altitude height and then it levelled out and became more relaxing.

Chapter 3 - in the air

Soon after the plane was in the sky everyone on board started to fall into a steady slumber. It was hours later when the alarm went off. Everyone was woken up by its loud siren and many were scared to death. Ivan looked out the window he only saw clouds, dark deep clouds.

Alfred looked over at Arthur who was looking at him. It was moments later when it happened.

The plane started to fall. Everyone on board panicked and some closed there eyes preying it was just a dream. Then the descend came faster and it started to rattle the planes tail. Seconds later the tail of the plane snapped off and fell passed the plane. Everyone with a window instantly covered it up. Many people where looking around for friends. Alfred looked at Arthur and a tear slipped down his face.

Then it happened. The worst part of the crash.

The left wing tore off the plane and flew up into the clouds. Panic rose as the plane span around in circles. Unsure of why the pilots hadn't come out to help them escape caused chaos. Everyone thought the same thing until the door started to rattle. Everyone preyed it stayed on for now. Then the other wing ripped its self free from the falling plane and they plummeted down, down, down to the ground.

Then the moment came where it hit the floor. It smashed into something hard yet not solid. It tipped and it flipped round and round. Then it stopped.

It was resting in a flat yet bumpy landscape. The plane could be seen for miles, but would they ever be found.

Chapter 4 - waking up

It had been hours since the crash. Yet no one emerged from the broken shattered tin can. Inside there was major casualties and some who were very lucky to be alive. Some were dead and others just injured. The lights were low and the noise was so quite that it was deafening. The sky was dark and the surrounding area was nothing but sand and remains of the plane that had fell off or had tore its self free. The carcass of the plane lay still and it lay quite. Then Alfred woke up and looked around. He looked at Ivan and woke him up. He looked around and saw the blood dripping from wounds or sliding down peoples face. It made him ill but he got up and walked across to where he'd last seen Arthur. He got there and smiled. He was fine. He woke up everyone on Arthur's row. A few times he was unsuccessful however he did look to see Ivan wakening up people and if they were gone he would carry them to row D. If they were injured they'd be taken to row I. And if they were alive and completely fine he'd guide them to row M.

Alfred hugged Arthur as if it was his last hug from him.

Ivan and Gilbert checked the remaining people who were still asleep. And a few times they would be taking people to row D or row I. then Francis and Antonio went to wake up Gilberts brother, Ludwig and helped him to his feet. They looked round again and again for people still in seats or still asleep. When all of them were accounted for they went to look for a way out. They found the door and smashed it down. They quickly escorted the injured and the well to the door. While some discussed what they should do with the dead Ivan suggested burning them as a sign of respect so all the dead was carried out and was placed away from the plane and everyone else. Then they were cremated and everyone watched with respect.


End file.
